


Inebriation

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, PDA, Tequila, my first proper dnp fic rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: Dan and Phil try tequila body shots





	Inebriation

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (@scifiphan - follow for vibrant gifs and me crying a lot) and dedicated to @danieldaily bc she made me curious about dnp trying body shots. (this is also my first dnp so i hope i did okay)

Dan lifted the near-empty cocktail glass to his lips before swallowing the dregs of an espresso martini. The bitter brew sat nicely on his tongue; he could already feel the buzz of caffeine rushing through his veins, counteracting the sluggishness created by the vodka. They had found themselves in a bar just off Shaftesbury Avenue, hidden in a one-way lane. The place was snug, filled with a few too many people for his liking but the boisterous socialisation unfolding around them was a change to their usual Friday nights. Blue and pink neon lights lined the walls and Dan would be lying if he said he hadn’t chosen the bar purely based on aesthetic. If they had to leave the house then he sure as hell made sure that they became intoxicated in an aesthetically pleasing establishment.

“Time for another one?” Phil asked him, although his words were delivered in more of a statement; he reached out to tap the now empty martini glass with a slender finger.

Dan shook his head, “I got a better idea,” he told him before sliding out of their seat. They had been lucky enough to grab a booth, allowing them to hide away from the sea of people floating throughout the bar. Even if they left their house, the two always seemed to end up in a corner lost in their own little world. Neither minded though; all they needed was each other.

The older man raised a brow out of curiosity as he watched Dan slip from their booth and into the crowd. His head was already clouded from the several cocktails they had both already downed but anticipation for what was about to come made Phil even giddier.

Dan returned a few minutes later with a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he carefully balanced several items between his hands.

“Tequila?” Phil asked him with a grin. It had been a while since either of them had indulged in the headache-inducing beverage. They had both spent way too many mornings stuck in bed, regretting their lack of restraint the night before.

“Let’s have some fun,” Dan winked at him before sliding back into the booth and pressing his body against Phil. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol running through his bloodstream, the low lighting in the bar, or the false sense of security given by the booth, but Dan felt that their boundaries could be pulled down for the night. They had spent years taking precautions in public but every once in a while, he liked to tempt fate because a little bit inside of him no longer gave a fuck.

“That’s a lot of shots,” Phil pointed out, his eyes falling to the table in front of them where four shots sat on top of a metal tray, “I’d rather the night not end up with your head in a toilet.”

“Are you chicken?” he asked with a wink. Dan reached out to place a hand on Phil’s thigh so he could give him a gentle squeeze; a silent act of reassurance to let him know that he could handle it.

“Is that a challenge?” Phil asked, a smirk evident upon his lips as he placed a hand on top of Dan’s.

The younger boy grinned before turning his attention to the shots, “you remember how to do this, Philly? Lick, drink, suck?”

“Three things I’m spectacular at,” he replied, his tongue catching between teeth as he grinned.

Dan’s cheeks flushed red hot and although he would try to blame being inebriated, both of them knew the rouge was from the younger boy getting flustered; Phil’s innuendos and sexual humour always got him by surprise when they were in public. He attempted to hide his reddening cheeks by passing the comment off with an eye roll.

“Wanna do it at the same time?” Dan asked while licking the back of his right hand so the salt could adhere.

Phil watched him for a few moments, before shaking his head, “I got a better idea.”

Before Dan could question his ulterior motives, Phil leant over to gently lick his neck, earning a surprised gasp.

It was at this moment that both were thankful that the bar was so dimly lit. Although neither had been recognised throughout the night, they could never be too sure, even if their boundaries had begun to fade a couple of drinks ago.

He then went to grab a pinch of salt, pressing it lightly onto Dan’s dampened skin.

“Cheeky,” Dan pointed out; now his cheeks were unfathomably red and dimples framed a wide grin.

“You wanted to have fun,” Phil told him innocently before stretching his neck, inviting Dan to mirror the action.

“Not complaining,” he hummed, leaning into Phil’s neck and licking tenderly before placing a single kiss upon his skin just because he can.

“Want to be gross and do it at the same time,” Phil suggested, his face lingered close enough to Dan’s that they could feel each other’s breath tickling their cheeks.

“I love it when we’re gross,” Dan giggled, nuzzling him gently. A blush tinted his cheeks due to how cheesy they’re current actions were but he was way too into it to care.

Phil made a content noise in response before leaning down to lick the salt off the younger boy just as Dan did the same to him. He felt Dan’s hand grip his leg tighter as a small sigh slipped out of the brunette’s lips. His neck had always been a sweet spot and after so many years together, Phil knew exactly how to make Dan unravel.

When they both pulled away, salt coating their tongues, and eyes were blown wide in the excitement of letting things go, Phil couldn’t help but muse, “You’re a pro at licking salty things.”

Dan’s mouth fell agape before he fell into laughter, “add that to the list of things you should never say again.”

“It’s true,” Phil countered, an unabashed grin lighting up his features.

The brunette playfully pushed him, if they had been at home he would have gone ahead to prove Phil’s statement but that had to wait for a few more hours. Instead, he plucked two shots off the table, careful to not spill the potent liquid onto either of them.

“Count of three?” he asked while handing Phil the shot.

The older boy nodded as he lifted the small glass towards his lips, “1…2…3”

The shots hit their throats with a sudden burning sensation and the need to forcefully scrunch their nose was overwhelming as if doing so would relieve the assault on their taste buds.

It was in this moment that Dan decided to continue the theme of being utterly extra by picking up a wedge of lemon and placing it between his teeth; any boundaries he may have clung onto were dissipated and he didn’t even care if other people in the bar could see.

Phil cocked an eyebrow at the notion but didn’t hesitate in closing the gap and biting down on the citrus fruit, relishing how the acidity cut through the acrid taste of the tequila. He didn’t complain when Dan snuck a kiss, albeit awkwardly due to the lemon, and happily kissed him back.

Dan found the sensation of kissing Phil in public utterly thrilling. Even if they were shrouded by low lighting and tucked up in the corner of the bar, the idea of being game enough to steal a kiss made the boy’s head spin. It was a nice change of pace to just blend into the surroundings; to be just another couple enjoying a Friday night in the city. It was tiring, trying to hide and Dan couldn’t help feeling butterflies fluttering erratically in his stomach; he yearned to take risks like this more often.

“We still have another round of shots,” Phil told him between soft kisses; he too was feeling giddy and not just from inebriation, “how do you want to do them?”

“Surprise me,” Dan hummed into a kiss, he would never grow tired of feeling his lips pressed against Phil’s and how perfect they seemed to match.

Phil pulled away and cocked a single brow before tugging at the younger’s shirt to expose a collarbone. He ran his tongue along it, smirking when Dan let a gasp slip from his lips. It felt almost scandalous to display this level of affection in a public place; their cheeky attempt of body shots was intoxicating him more than the alcohol.

The older boy gently spread a generous amount of salt upon the dampened skin before licking it off, allowing himself to pepper kisses along Dan’s collarbone, smiling when he felt Dan’s hand wrap around his waist, pulling Phil almost flush against him.

“Can you do the thing for me? You know, with your collarbone?” Phil asked into the base of Dan’s neck, hoping that his vague request makes sense.

Dan paused for a moment, processing the question through his haze of intoxication and steadily growing lust, before adjusting his shoulder so the dip between it and his neck became prominent, “what are you doing?”

“You might get a bit messy,” Phil winked; he reached over to the table to grab a shot, “try not to move.”

Before Dan could continue to question, the older boy was pouring the shot into the dip and Dan’s lips fell wide open at the shock of the slightly cool liquid pooling on his skin. His arm tightened around Phil’s waist, pulling him closer so no one could see what was happening. To curious observers, it would hopefully just look like a hot make out session instead of the two of them licking liquids off various body parts.

Phil placed a quick kiss on Dan’s jaw before lowering his head so he could suck at the tequila nestled in the dip. Some of the liquid fell free of the collarbone and rolled down his chest but Dan didn’t mind, he was overwhelmed by the situation at hand and how incredibly silly yet still incredibly hot the action was.

When all of the shot vanished from his skin, Phil leant back, breaking free of Dan’s grip before plucking a fresh slice of lemon from the table and sucking on it. His eyes mischievously roamed Dan’s body, satisfied of how red his cheeks had become and his breaths were now heavy and sporadic.

“That was kind of hot,” Dan admitted with a whisper. His pupils were blown wide as he trained his eyes on Phil’s lips, leaning over to press them against his own. He tasted of salt, tequila, lemon juice and a taste that could only be described as  _Phil_.

Phil hummed with satisfaction, glad that Dan didn’t mind the mess he made. “Do you want to try?” He asked against Dan’s lips.

The brunette shook his head, “I just want to kiss you,” He didn’t care about the leftover shot sitting on the table, they could come back to it later. He just wanted to get lost in the feeling of Phil’s lips.

Phil obliged, pulling Dan tight against him as they folded into the corner of the booth, falling into their own little world where everyone else didn’t exist. The only things that mattered were the blissful comfort of each other’s lips and the security found beneath each other’s touch.

Dan lazily pulled Phil’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly to gain his attention, “we should do this more often,” he said with their lips still brushing.

“Tequila shots?” Phil questioned, “I like the sound of that.”

“No, you spork,” Dan chuckled, placing several soft kisses on his lips before continuing, “we should do date night more often. It’s nice to leave the house occasionally especially when we can be like this.”

Phil reached up to stroke Dan’s flushed cheek before lightly carding a hand through chocolate curls, “are you suggesting we should be that weird PDA couple in the corner of bars more often?”

He nodded, leaning into Phil’s touch with a content smile lingering on his lips, “as long as we can try out more methods of consuming shots then I’ll be happy.”

“You got yourself a deal,” Phil chuckled before wrapping Dan up in his arms, “now how about your second shot? You can choose where.”

Dan nuzzled into Phil’s neck, peppering kisses along pale skin, “I’m not sure my desired location is appropriate for the bar.”

“What part of my body are you even suggesting?” Phil asked into his curls.

Dan hummed against his neck. Even though Phil couldn’t see his face, he could feel the smirk pulling at the younger boy’s lips, “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”


End file.
